


Mutual Agreement

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: Gordon returns a favour... or several
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Mutual Agreement

Gordon answered his comm to a pale blue outline of his Grandmother.

“Hey Grandma, what’s up?”

_“How’s my favourite Grandson?”_

Gordon was instantly suspicious.

“Okay. What’s happened?”

_“Nothing… really…. I need a favour.”_

“I’m guessing I’m the only one of us that can help?

_“No, no… well yes.”_

“Which means?”

_“You **CANNOT** tell anyone else. Not even Virgil, and **especially** not Scott.” _

“Oooh-kaaaay?”

_“I need you to come and bail me out”_

“WHAT?”

_“Now before you start, young man, remember how many times I have covered for you.”_

“What the hell did you do?”

_“Language!”_

“Sorry Grandma. Seriously, what did you do?”

_“Just get your butt here to the mainland, my call time is up, I’ll get details to you.”_

****

“I’m here for Sally Tracy.”

“One minute, son, fill this out” The desk sergeant handed Gordon a tablet, he punched in the details while he waited.

Grandma walked proudly alongside the police officer. Whatever she had done, she was certainly owning it.

“Thank you Gordon, shall we go?” she said, as if nothing had happened.

With the normal roles reversed Gordon crossed his arms and addressed Sally with an enquiring grin.

“So? With Kip Harris? Spill.”

“Now, young man, remember how many times…”

“Oh I think it’s only fair I get the whole story, especially if I could get reamed by Scott for this.”

Grandma sighed.

“I told you all I was here for an old girl’s weekend. I _might_ have fibbed a bit.”

“You know, if you wanted some fun, you could just have told us.”

“Well two “old” people going for a night swim after a couple of… sherries… is apparently unbecoming.”

“You mean you got drunk and went skinny dipping?”

Sally nodded with a pained expression

“I’m really not sure whether ‘EEWW’ or ‘go Grandma’ is the right response!” said Gordon deadpan.

“How about ‘Let’s go home.’ “ she suggested.

Gordon grinned, “You are so going to owe me for this.”

“I believe we can mutually agree to call it even.” Sally said, matter-of-fact.

“How do you work that out?” 

“Remember the time in Ibiza?” Grandma pointed one finger.

“Okay.” Gordon answered sheepishly.

“The time in Faliraki?” A second finger joined the first.

He winced, “Fair point.”

“Even? Or shall I continue?” 

Gordon knew how much dirt the wily old bird had on him.

“Fine. Even.”


End file.
